


In Which the Gates Of Hell Opened

by ma_le_rose



Series: In the world where Rin became a Demon [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_le_rose/pseuds/ma_le_rose
Summary: Rin became a full fledge demon, and he's taking Yukio with him.





	In Which the Gates Of Hell Opened

Loud, ear splitting pained scream can be heard on the rooftop of True Cross Academy. Groups of exorcists are chanting spells, all of them concentrated on opening a massive Gehenna Gate. The new head of Vatican, Yukio Okumura's grandfather, watches as his grandson writhes and scream from where he was strapped onto. His brother's Kurikara was lit with blue flames, that's also ingulfing Yukio's body.

 

Yukio's demonic awakening is not expected. But here he is now, and all of this is real.

 

All of it was coincidence, really. As he was just cleaning their shared room that day.

 

No one has expected that Yukio will develop his demonic powers too, even Yukio himself.

 

 

_He was cleaning his brother's closet when he saw it. Kurikara lays forgotten on the closet floor. Its old blade was broken, battered, but Suguro and the others made an effort to at least have it fixed, if ever his brother has decided to come back. It was all for Yukio to cheer up, but when he held the Kurikara on his hands, the truth that his brother was 3 months gone now, has never felt too real._   
_Picking the sword, Yukio took a deep breath. Its been a long time since he looked at his brother's sword. He decided to just forget about it before, as everytime that he looks at his brother's sword, he'll be reminded that his brother is gone. That no one will use the Demon Slaying Blade anymore. It was useless, really. Thinking that his brother will come back._

 

_And so, he decided. He'll draw the sword and stare at its blade for one last time, before he'll bury it under the ground and never look at it again._

 

_He never expected that once he unsheaths the sword, the demonic power residing within him will awaken._

 

Long, agonized scream echoed toward's the school's rooftop entrance where Shiemi and the others are trying to pass. With Angel guarding the only way towards the rooftop, the students can't do anything. Until Shura showed and gave them a hand, telling the students go and save Yukio.

 

Unknowingly to them, Yukio's pained scream can be heard in Gehenna. As the screaming keeps on resonating in the underworld, a certain person was trembling in anger, dark blue flames violently trashing and torching anything and everything on its way. His black hair started to change into white. Skin on his cheek, neck, shoulders, forearm, and claves that was normally pale is now adorned with black scales, as if its a skin of a dragon. The blue flames that adorned Rin's forehead as his horn, is now slowly dissipating and a jet black horn was growing in their place. In his anger, the half breed demon doesn't even notice the changes in his body. Doesn't even notice that he was finally turning into a full fledge demon, ready to destroy anything and everything in its path. The white haired man that was watching his transformation happen, lets out a chuckle when jet black wings sprouted on his son's back, before standing up.

 

"I guess you'll be the first one to step outside, Rin." Satan said. His tail swishing lazily behind him. With his name being mentioned, Rin's blue eyes is now surrounded by black, irises still ringed with red and a bit speck of gold, glares at his father.

 

"Fucking time, old geezer! Yukio will end up dead if we wait any longer!" Rin roars, flames trying to reach his father. Satan jumped backwards before he was torched by his own son. Shaking his head in disappointment, he stood up, before gesturing towards Gehenna's dark sky.

 

"Look, the gate's opening." The Demon God says. "And its a giant one too! Haha!" He added, boyish excitement filled his voice. Rin continues to fume in anger tho, and ignores his father's excitement.

 

"With this, we can merge Gehenna and Assiah as one! Your mother's dream will finally come true, my child!"

 

"Shut up! I don't care about you and that woman's dream! Yukio's going to die if this keeps up!" Rin growls, stance ready to leap towards the gate when a explosive capsule filled with purple substance fell from the sky, and then...

 

It explodes.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Everything hurts.

 

His body, his eyes, his head was pounding. He's exhausted, yet, he can't fall into a deep sleep. His ears are ringing, and his entire body spasms every few seconds, as if he was electrocuted.

 

Yeah. That's right.

 

His crazy grandfather lied to him.

 

And now he's going to die from severe blood loss and electrocution.

 

He doesn't know how long he's screaming in agony, how long he was being tortured to death by his grandfather. What he knows is that his throat is sore from screaming, and that his whole body is numb.

 

When he opened his eyes, all he could see is the blurry image of exorcists laying lifeless on the ground, dark blue flames burning the life out of them. He saw someone fighting, but his eyesight is the worst when he doesn't wear his glasses. He closes his eyes as it was futile to even attempt to recognize the people fighting few meters away from him. Slowly, his feeling on his body came back, even the ringing in his ears subsided, enough for him to finally hear the noises a little bit clearer.

 

Its the same time when he heard a body being thrown to the ground, and heavy footsteps that is now going to his direction that makes him snap his tired green eyes open and stare at the being before him.

 

He nearly doesn't recognize Rin, with how he seemed to look taller and broader than before, strong muscles on display with his lack of shirt. His hair is now completely white, and his eyes surrounded with black. Hands adorned with sharp claws and skin covered in black scales. Jet black wings sprouting on his brother's back. And if it isn't because of his killing intent, eyes, and unforgiving flames, one might think he's an angel sent by God.

 

 

He's breathtakingly beautiful.

 

 

Seeing his older brother again makes Yukio gasp, eyes began to fill with tears as he was filled with relief. He was glad that Rin came to save him, and maybe his brother was thinking that he came a bit too late, when the frown on his eyebrows became deeper, the anger in his eyes changes into worry.

 

Rin squatted down to slowly pick him up, then proceeded to kiss Yukio's forehead.

 

"I'm sorry i'm late, Yukio. I should've come and take you earlier. You shouldn't have to suffer like this." Rin silently murmurs on his skin. Yukio just hums, head resting on his brother's scale covered chest.

 

"I-its f-fine...n-nii-san.." he croaked out. His voice was so weak, and suddenly he felt so tired.

 

"Don't speak yet. Your throat is still sore." Nuzziling Yukio's hair, Rin stood up, ready to go back to Gehenna.

 

"You go first, my child. Take care of your brother as he heals. I'll stay here in Assiah to make sure that the merging of Assiah and Gehenna wouldn't be disturb." Satan's voice ring out. Rin just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

"Who said i wouldn't? Shut up and just do your job, old man." He growls, voice vibrating through his chest that makes Yukio sigh in contentment of being held by his brother. Sparing the man in his arms one more glance, Rin spread out his wings, and started his ascend to Gehenna.

 

The last thing that Yukio remembers before falling into sleep is his brother's warmth and the feeling of being devoured by the coal tars.

 

 

\---

 

 

Fighting with Shura and Angel was like Rin flicking two annoying bugs. Their combined attack was nothing but a tickle to him, and they didn't even leave a scratch on his skin. As a full fledge demon, his power has been tripled, maybe he was much more powerful than his father now. He didn't really killed Shura and Angel, he just beat them until they lost consciousness so Rin wasn't even worry about them dying.

 

His dilemma now is, how can he fucking rest beside Yukio with this shitty demonic body? His wings is so fucking big that from the weight of it, he's sure that the bed would break.

 

Fortunately, his stepbrother, Lucifer, was there to point it out that he just needs to will his wings and claws to go away. He was quite surprised when it worked, but his hair didn't revert into its black color. Even his eyes returned to being surrounded with white instead of black.

 

Sitting on his chair, Rin watches Yukio sleep. The bruises and cuts that was visible are slowly healing, but he knows that internal injuries takes time, so his brother would take a while to wake.

 

Observing the changes on his brother, he noticed that Yukio loses weight, as his cheeks was not as full as before. His eyebags are also darker, as if his brother lacks sleep. His height, same as before, making Rin a head taller than him now. Apparently, Rin staying in Gehenna and living without his power being suppressed by the Kurikara would make his body grow fast, as it was supposed to.

 

Letting out a relieve sigh, Rin makes his way towards the bed, slipping under the covers and wrapping his arm around his brother's frail body. He's happy that his brother was with him now. No one will hurt him anymore.

 

He was already sleepy when he remembered something his father told him. A week from now, a Red Moon will appear, and he will also stake his claim on Yukio.

 

 

 

He'll make sure no one will get in his way or else they'll pay for their lives.


End file.
